<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Challenges by moonlights_glow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620214">New Challenges</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights_glow/pseuds/moonlights_glow'>moonlights_glow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Kidnapping, Mutual Pining, Torture, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights_glow/pseuds/moonlights_glow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N) (L/N) is a member of the BAU team. When her brother, an EMT, dies on the job, she takes on the responsibility of her nephew. Balancing her job with the FBI and her job as a new parent can be stressful, but she has her team, especially Dr Spencer Reid, to help her through her new challenges</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Reader, The BAU Team &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Challenges</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You and the team were staring at the evidence board, trying to find some connection between the victims, and trying to figure out where they met the unsub. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t make sense,” you said. “Why would they-“ your phone started ringing, cutting you off. You pulled your phone out of your pocket. You were getting a call from your nephew’s babysitter. “Shelby? What’s wrong? What’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The team fell silent, knowing the babysitter only called you if there was an emergency. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Oh my god, are you serious? Okay, okay, I’ll be there as soon as I can. tell William I love him and Auntie (Y/N)’s going to be there soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“(L/N), what’s wrong?” Hotch asked you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My brother’s dead. They got a call about some guy on drugs and his buddy who overdosed so they went to pick him up and take him to the hospital. They got there and the druggie was violent, uh, hallucinating. He hit Evan in the head with a lead pipe. He died in the hospital five minutes ago.” You broke down and started crying. “He’s dead. My big brother is dead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, (Y/N),” JJ said, walking over to hug you. “You know we’re here for you, whatever you need.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You sniffled and wiped your eyes. “I'm gonna call the airport, get the first plane back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, whatever you need,” Hotch said. “We can handle this case without you, go be with your family.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. I’ll see you guys when you get back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Call us when you land,” JJ made you promise as you gathered your things to head out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will,” you told them. “Thank you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He wasn’t even supposed to work tonight,” you said, sitting with your infant nephew and his babysitter, Shelby. “He was supposed to be home with William.” The baby had your finger gripped tight in his chubby little hand. “And now he’s gone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ms. (L/N)?” a woman said, walking up to where you sat in the waiting room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Valentina Capello. I'm from CPS, I'm here to talk to you about the custody of your nephew, William.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are his next of kin. Would you be interested in assuming custody?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, that’s not even a question,” you told her. “He’s my brother’s little boy, I'm not giving him up to the system.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that makes my job easier,” the case worker tried to joke. You shot her a look and she cleared her throat. “There are just some formality forms you need to fill out for legal reasons. I will have them sent to you as soon as possible. I will also need a letter of recommendation from your employer. But since you already lived with William, it’s only a formality.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” William started fussing so Shelby took him out of his car seat. “Shelbs? I can take him. You can head home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” she asked. “I can stick around for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s okay. I’m gonna head home anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said, picking up her purse but leaving you William's bag. “Don’t hesitate to call if you change your mind, (Y/N). You know I'm here for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. Go home, rest. We’ll be okay.” You dismissed Shelby before pulling out your phone, bouncing the baby on your knee as you dialed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hotchner</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Hotch, it’s me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, are you okay?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, not really. I’m gonna need some time off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course. Take as much time as you need.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I also need a letter of recommendation from you for CPS.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, (Y/N). I know how much William needs you right now.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Hotch. I gotta go, William's starting to fuss. Give the team my love, especially Garcia. I know she worries. I’ll see you guys when you get back.” You hung up and turned William to face you. “What’s the matter, buddy? You hungry? How about we head home and get some food and some sleep. We both need it.” You kissed his forehead before strapping him back into his car seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Uncle Vic, it’s (Y/N). I’m just calling to let you and Aunt Marcia know that Evan, uh, Evan died last night. We’re having a funeral service in three weeks. Call me back and let me know if you’re coming. I know it would mean a lot to Ev. Okay, bye.” You hung up the phone and sighed, rubbing your temples. You went to dial the next number when someone knocked on your door. You pushed up from your kitchen table and walked over to the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Penelope?” you said, taking in the woman at your door. She pulled you into a tight hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you might want some company today. I would have called but I thought a call would be impersonal but of course if you don’t want me to be-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Penelope, Pen, Pen, calm down,” you told her, stopping her rambling. “I’d love some company. All I was doing today was funeral arrangements anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, okay, okay. I brought my computer so I could work on the case and still keep you company. Oh! And I brought you cookies,” she said, handing you a container. “And I brought a new stuffed animal for William.” She pulled a small rabbit out of her bag. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please tell me you’re not going to spoil my nephew.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well of course I am!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You smiled and shook your head. As you sat back down at the table, your phone’s text tone went off. You sighed and opened the container of cookies. “You know, this is the fourth funeral I’ve had to organize in six years? First my parents, then Christine. But I had Evan's help with those. Now I'm all alone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“(Y/N), you’re not alone,” Garcia said, grabbing your hand. “You have us, the BAU. And we’re family. We’re going to help you, whatever you need. We’re here for you, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You squeezed her hand. “Thanks, Pen. and I really do appreciate you coming over. I mean, I love William to death, but he isn’t necessarily the best company.” As if on queue, your nephew started screaming his head off. “Nap time’s over, I guess,” you sighed. “I’ll be right back, feel free to set your stuff up at the table.” You got William out of his crib before heading back to the kitchen. “Look who it is, William. It’s Aunt Penelope.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The baby started kicking his feet and making grabby hands towards Penelope. Penelope laughed and took him from your arms. “Hey, buddy. You gonna help me research some people?” William cooed and reached for her fuzzy pen. You smiled and shook your head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Garcia</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” Garcia said, bouncing William on her leg while typing away on her laptop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We have a new victim. Find me all the information you can on Harper Davis.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>How’s (Y/N) holding up?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As well as to be expected,” she replied while William babbled, bouncing his new stuffed animal on the table. “I sent her to get dressed, she was still in her clothes from yesterday.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, tell her we’re here for her.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now, what did you find out about Harper Davis?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, 87-year-old retired nurse, married her high school sweetheart. Uhh, went to church every Sunday, taught Sunday School and volunteered at the community center every Tuesday and Thursday. Seems like she was a pretty upstanding lady. Not exactly a high-risk target.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pen, what ward did all the victims work in? They were all nurses, but that doesn’t say much,” you said, walking back into the kitchen, drying your hair with a towel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh,” Penelope started typing. “Oh. Oh, no. They were all NICU nurses.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, what if the unsub is a woman? And she blames the nurses for the death of her child</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Emily Prentiss suggested. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Garcia, look up cases where infants in the region died in the NICU. Go back 20 years, see what mothers are still in the area,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Spencer Reid told her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a pretty hefty list, Reid. Give me some parameters to narrow it down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It was probably her first and only child,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Emily said. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Get rid of all mothers who had other children, either before or after.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still a decent-sized list. Anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>She was probably married before-hand, but the pain of losing the child probably destroyed the relationship. Look for divorces after the child’s death,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Reid offered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, yep, keep it coming.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, she’s focusing on the nurses. Look for cases where a nurse in charge had a history of giving children in the NICU questionable care,” you said, sitting down next to Garcia. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, oh, bingo. Maggie Leavitt, 46 years old, her daughter died in the NICU after three days. Maggie was 28, she and her husband Logan divorced seven months later. While the child died of natural causes, she was under the care of Charlotte Maxwell, who was fired only a few weeks later for maltreatment of both the infants and the mothers. Addresses for both women have just been sent, check your phones.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Garcia.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-huh. Garcia out.” She hung up and turned to you. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Better,” you told her. “But I was thinking about Christine and Evan. You know, we knew she wasn’t going to see William’s first birthday, we made our peace with it. You know, William would grow up without his mother, but it was alright, he had his dad and his aunt to raise him. But now he doesn’t even have his dad.” You took your nephew from Garcia. “Christine only got to see her son age for three months. She shouldn't have died so soon. None of us knew she was sick until it was too late.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he has plenty of strong influences in his life,” Garcia assured you. “He’s the honorary baby of the BAU, we’ll all look out for him as he grows up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Pen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, he has me, obviously, his Aunt Penelope. He has his Uncle Hotch with his cousin Jack. And he has his Grandpa Rossi.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You laughed. “Don’t let him hear you say that. I’m not so sure Rossi would accept the title of ‘grandpa.’ It’ll make him feel old.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The team was talking to each other as they exited the elevator. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“(Y/N)!” Emily yelled, running towards you with JJ. The team wrapped you in a hug, even Spencer, who you all knew was fickle about people touching him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re ready to be back, (L/N)?” Hotch asked you. “I talked to Strauss, you can take as much time as you need.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I did,” you told him. “I love my nephew, but I can’t just sit around with him all day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we’re glad to have you back,” Rossi told you, kissing your cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, especially since we have a ton of paperwork to do,” Derek said, wrapping his arm around your shoulder. “And you’re so organized-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morgan, I’m not doing your reports for you,” you chuckled, sliding his arm off of you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys, get to work,” Hotch said. “The sooner we get this done, the sooner you can all go home and rest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your phone pinged with a text. You skimmed it before flipping your phone over and sighing, rubbing your temples.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” Spencer asked you, looking up from his desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You sighed. “Yeah, it’s just… my brother’s crew. They’re offering to take care of </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the funeral.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And that upsets you because…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t let them do everything, he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> brother.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“(Y/N),” Emily said, rolling her chair over to you. “Let them do it. You have enough stress on your plate. And really, what harm is it gonna do? They’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>offering</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do it for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You sighed, looking at the text again. “I guess you’re right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I am, I’m always right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure you are, Prentiss,” Reid laughed. “Keep telling yourself that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The day of the funeral finally arrived. You spent the day getting condolences from family members you hadn’t seen in years and friends of your brother’s. To say you were extremely depressed was an understatement. William was back at your house, you were paying Shelby twice her usual amount for the day. That young woman was your savior. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How you doing?” your brother’s best friend, Scott Darby asked you when you finally made it to the reception. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, you know,” you said, taking a sip of the drink in your hand. You knew you shouldn’t be drinking so much, but hey, it was your brother’s funeral, you were allowed to drown your sorrows in alcohol.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rested his hand on your shoulder as the two of you continued to talk</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-oh,” Derek said, walking up to Spencer. “For someone whose eyes are brown, they’re looking awfully green.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, green-eyed-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I get the reference, Morgan. What are you implying.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>implying </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything,” Derek said. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>saying </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’re jealous that dude’s making a move on your girl.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s not my girl,” Spencer said, not taking his eyes off of you and Scott.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm. Keep telling yourself that, man.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer saw you wobble as you walked towards the food table, Scott right behind you, still talking to you, his hand at your waist. Spencer clenched his jaw before walking up beside you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have enough to stress about,” Scott told you. “I’m sure the babysitter can watch your nephew for the night. Besides, you shouldn’t be alone tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually,” Spencer said, nudging himself in between you and Scott, “she won’t be alone tonight. I’m her designated driver, so you don’t have to worry.” Spencer held Scott’s eyes for a few seconds before the man stalked off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“(Y/N), how much have you had to drink tonight?” Spencer asked you, taking the glass from your hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno,” you said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me your keys,” he told you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no way I’m letting you drive yourself home. Keys.” He held out his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You sighed and put your keys in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer unlocked the door to your house and helped you inside, as your feet were unsteady on the steps. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re back!” Shelby said when she heard the door unlock. “Is she okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a bit inebriated,” Spencer told her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, okay. Well, William’s in bed, I gave him a bath tonight. We had carrots for dinner and he got them everywhere. I mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But he’s clean now. Do you want me to help (Y/N) change?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be great,” Spencer said. He dug some cash out of his wallet. “Don’t tell her I gave you this, but you deserve it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it. Thank you, Dr. Reid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You woke up with a raging headache. Clutching your head, you sat up and looked at the clock on your nightstand. You saw the glass of water and jar of Tylenol first and took some to try and alleviate your hangover headache. Then you saw the time, which was long after your nephew usually woke up. You rolled out of your bed and rushed to William’s room. When you saw he wasn’t in his crib, you started to panic. You took a few deep breaths, thinking maybe he fell asleep in his playpen last night and Shelby didn’t want to wake him to move him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When you got to the living room, your heart almost stopped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laying on the couch, was William. He had his thumb in his mouth, his unoccupied hand clutching the shirt of Spencer Reid. Spencer’s hand was on William’s back, and both were sleeping peacefully. You could hear William’s tiny baby snores and knew he was in a deep sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You touched your hand to your heart before pulling out your phone. You took a few, okay more than a few, pictures of the boys. You kissed your fingers and lightly pressed them to William’s head. You decided to let them both sleep, and got yourself ready for work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When you were done, you walked back into the living room, and gently woke Spencer up, careful not to wake William. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” you whispered. “Spence.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hey. How do you feel?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to stay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I did, (Y/N). You’re my best friend and you needed help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll take this little guy from you,” you said, gently prying William off Spencer’s chest, sighing in relief when he stayed asleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want to use my bathroom to get ready for work, feel free. I’m gonna get Willie his breakfast before Shelby gets here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone’s wearing the same clothes from last night,” Morgan said, walking up to Spencer at the coffee station. “And you got a ride in today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, Morgan. It’s not like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? Care to tell me what really happened then, lover boy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer rolled his eyes. “I drove her home, and I stayed to watch William for her. That’s it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys, Hotch needs us in the conference room,” Emily said, walking up to the two. “Wait. Reid, you were wearing those last night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer groaned and grabbed his mug. “Nothing </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened</span>
  </em>
  <span>, guys. Besides, she’s my best friend, nothing would happen anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Spence,” you said as you caught up to him at the door, “I forgot to ask. How’d you keep William asleep? He usually wakes up at, like, four in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged. “I heard him start crying when he woke up and I just held him for a little. He fell back asleep in like ten minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You shook your head. “I swear, you’re, like, a baby whisperer or something, he never does that for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, maybe he could come over and take care of Jack,” Hotch joked. “He’s at the age where he doesn’t want to nap, ever.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s rough,” you said as you took your seats in the conference room. “William’s still in the ‘eat-poop-sleep’ stage, and I’m cherishing it while I still have it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, guys. We have a murder case,” JJ said, turning on the screen. “Atlanta, Georgia.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been four hours, this guy isn’t cracking,” Morgan said, coming out of the interrogation room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You narrowed your eyes at the man in the room. “Let me have a go at him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“(L/N), are you sure you’re okay to do an interrogation?” Hotch asked you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. Let me in there, Hotch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hotch sighed and handed you the files, opening the door for you. You walked in and slammed your hands on the metal table in between you and the suspect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna be honest with you, buddy,” you told him. “I’m usually the nice one. But I’m not feeling too nice right now. I’ve reached the rage stage of the grieving process, so I’m not feeling too sympathetic to a slimebag like you. You ever read </span>
  <em>
    <span>A Series of Unfortunate Events</span>
  </em>
  <span> by Lemony Snickett?” The man in front of you nodded slightly. “Well, that’s been my entire life for the past 8 years. First, my mother gets diagnosed with cancer. Of course, we stand by her side while she goes through chemo for two years. Then, when she’s been told her cancer is in remission, she dies because of said cancer. Then, two months after we bury her, my father kills himself because of his grief. Then, four years ago, my brother and my best friend got in a car accident on their honeymoon. My brother came out with just a broken leg, but my new sister-in-law had to have her arm amputated. A silver lining came about a year ago, when she got pregnant. But things went south again when, three months after giving birth to my nephew, she suddenly contracted a terminal illness and died from it before we knew she had it. Then, about a month ago, my brother, an EMT, died trying to bring a junkie into the hospital. Which left me the legal guardian of my nephew. And now, I’m here with you, while my 8-month-old nephew is home with his nanny, instead of me. Now, I’m only going to ask you this once.” You pulled the picture out of the file. “Where is her body?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You walked out of the interrogation room and handed Hotch the file. “Told you I could do it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Hotch asked you. “Because that didn’t sound like you were.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Hotch. Let’s just get this family closure and head home, okay? I want to see my boy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s William? There he is! Where’s William? There he is!” You were playing peek-a-boo with William on one of your few days off. It also happened to be the day you’d scheduled Willaim’s first birthday party.  The doorbell rang, so you scooped William up and walked over to the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, guys!” you said when you saw your team at the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s the birthday boy!” Garcia said when you opened the door. “Where do you want gifts?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, please tell me you didn’t buy him expensive toys.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t help it, he’s the only kid I have to spoil. At least, for another few months.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You laughed and opened the door further. “Go ahead and set them on the counter. Oh, JJ, I have those maternity clothes for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re a lifesaver,” JJ told you as the rest of your team filed in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just glad I haven’t gotten rid of Christine’s stuff yet. It’s all upstairs, I have it in a big bag for you.” You adjusted William on your hip. “Can you say ‘Hi Aunt JJ’?” you asked him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You all got quiet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi!” JJ said, trying to goad him into saying it again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You smiled and bounced him. “You said your first word, Willie! You’re getting so big!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rossi chuckled as he moved into the house. “Hi there, little man!” He kissed your cheek. “Hey, (Y/N).”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, food’s on the kitchen table, help yourselves.” You set William in his high chair and have him a bowl of fruit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” Spencer asked you. “I know today’s gotta be rough for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” you sighed. “I wish they could be here to see him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wish they could be here to see him smushing bananas into his hair and up his nose?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You smiled sadly as you looked at the mess he was making. “Yeah. Ev would be taking so many pictures right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” Spencer rested his hand on your arm. “Just because William doesn’t have his parents doesn’t mean he’ll grow up without a family that loves him. He has you, and he has all of us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess.” The doorbell rang again. You walked over and opened the door to a delivery man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Package for (Y/N) (L/N)?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sign here, please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You signed for the package and took it from the delivery man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s that from?” Emily asked you, taking a sip of the drink in her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, Gideon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gideon?” Spencer asked, looking up from his plate of food. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we still talk from time to time,” you said, setting the box with the rest of the gifts. “Anyway, who wants cake?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re just going to the park,” Shelby assured you. “We’re going right before lunch, then we’re going to the grocery store before we just play at home. We’ll be fine if you have to take off for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. I just know he’s walking, and I worry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shelby laughed, “He’ll be fine, (Y/N), I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I can-” Someone knocked on the door. “I got it. Derek? Spence? What are you guys doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we come in?” Derek asked you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, (Y/N), I’m gonna go get William dressed, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, just don’t let him out of your sight. So, what’s going on?” you asked your teammates. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, well, we wanted to talk to you about William.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? What’s wrong? Is he okay? Is he safe? I can tell Shelby not to let him out of the-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, he’s fine,” Spencer cut you off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s you we’re worried about,” Derek told you. “You’re way too overprotective over William. You’re becoming a helicopter mom, (Y/N).”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm. I see.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a toddler, (Y/N), you gotta let him live.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, thanks for the advice,” you told them, “but I have to get ready for work. See you guys.” You ushered them out of your house before grabbing your phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s (Y/N)?” JJ asked when everyone got into the conference room. “I didn’t see her come in today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She called me earlier, she said she wasn’t feeling well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s weird,” Morgan said. “She was fine when Reid and I stopped by earlier.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, why did you guys stop by her house?” JJ asked him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, we and Prentiss were talking about how we were worried about how she was becoming a helicopter mom, so we-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, wait,” JJ cut him off. “So, you went to her house to tell her she was being too overbearing as a parent? Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>insane</span>
  </em>
  <span>? No wonder she called out!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose. “Do you know how hard and terrifying it is to be a parent? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>when you’re new to parenthood? And think about (Y/N)’s situation! It’s got to be extra hard on her. JJ and I are newer parents, but at least we have partners to help us with our sons. She’s all alone except for her nanny when she’s on cases with us. Not to mention the survivor's guilt she probably feels. There’s a reason she’s so overprotective over William. And you going over to her home to judge how she parents probably felt like you were ganging up on her. Now, we have a case, but as soon as we get back, I want you both to go and apologize for her, and not comment on how she raises her nephew unless she asks you for advice. Am I clear?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reid couldn’t stop thinking about you during the case. He felt terrible. As soon as the jet landed, he rushed to your house. Even though it was late, he knew you’d be awake. He knocked on the door and shifted his weight from foot to foot while he waited for you to answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Spencer?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“(Y/N), I’m sorry, Morgan and I shouldn’t have commented on how you take care of William, we had no place to-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Spence, Spence, take a breath. Yeah, I was mad at first, but I had a few days to calm down, and I know you guys were just trying to help.” You looked at the time. “Do you want to come in for coffee?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day at the office, you and Reid kept distance from each other, but you shared smiles across your desks. Not long after lunch, Penelope came up to your desk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, what’s going on with you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You and Boy Wonder have been sharing secret looks all day. What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You looked around before gesturing for Penelope to bend closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not telling you,” you whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, come on! Please? I’ll find out anyway, you know I’m persistent.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, fine. Come over after work, I’ll tell you then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we telling?” Emily said, wheeling her chair over to your desk. “Is it why you and Reid have been making eyes at each other all day?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You sighed and put your head in your hands. “I hate being surrounded by profilers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prentiss laughed. “(Y/N), you’re a profiler, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t mean I like being surrounded by them all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No way!” Garcia shouted as you and the girls sat in your living room. “You two kissed?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh! William’s asleep, Pen! But yeah. He came over to apologize to me for the whole ‘overprotective helicopter parent’ thing, I invited him in for coffee, and next thing I knew, we were on the couch kissing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what does that mean for the two of you? Is William gonna get an uncle?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“JJ!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” she laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know the rules about workplace relationships.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It works for me and Kev,” Penelope said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you work in different departments. If Spence and I broke up, it would totally mess up the flow of the BAU.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you might be together forever,” Emily told you, taking a sip of her cocoa. “And you two would be adorable together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other girls agreed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were planning to talk to Spencer about the kiss and what it meant for the both of you, but then the BAU turned into Crazytown, USA. You barely had a moment to breathe, never mind talking to Spencer alone. Jj was transferred to the CIA, the team was trying to find a new press liaison, and unsubs were worse than normal. Then, as if the fates were targeting you and your team, Emily died due to a fight with someone from her past. The first chance you had to talk to him alone was at the memorial for Emily. But neither of you were up to talking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Em-ly! Em-ly!” William said, pointing at the picture of her on display. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, buddy. We miss her, too.” You kissed the top of his head. “Spence, you okay?” you asked, walking up to the man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really,” he said. William started fussing and reaching for Reid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” you said, attempting to imitate Spencer, “studies show that children and pets are good at sensing when their people are upset.” Spencer chuckled and took William from you. “Hey, do you wanna go do something tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I’m not sure I’d really feel up to it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Spencer, you didn’t let me grieve alone when I lost my brother. I’m not going to let you grieve alone when you lost a sister. Come have dinner with me, my treat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-and a chicken tender meal.” The waitress set the food down. “You two have the </span>
  <em>
    <span>cutest</span>
  </em>
  <span> son,” she said. “Enjoy!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the third time tonight someone thought we were a family,” Spencer said while you cut up the food for William. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You shrugged. “I mean, we are. Just not how they think.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer chuckled before setting his fork down. “Can we talk about what happened between us? I don’t know if the kiss meant anything to you, but it meant something to me, and I don’t-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Spencer.” You rested your hand on top of his. “It meant something to me, too. But I’m scared. I know Penelope and Kevin made their relationship work, but if something happened between us, it would completely disrupt the flow of the BAU. I don’t want to be the reason the team stops working. And then there’s the whole ‘workplace relationship’ thing and I don’t want the team to get all up in our business because that would affect our relationship and possibly cause issues that would ruin the team. I want to be more than just friends, Spence. But I’m scared.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer turned his hand over so you were holding hands. “I know, I’m scared, too. We can start slow and keep things quiet until we find our rhythm. And if we find out we don’t work as a couple, we can minimize the effect on the team.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Speh-ser!” William yelled, holding a french fry up in Spencer’s face. “Speh-ser!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You smiled as Spencer took the fry from him. “Let’s give it a try. And I’m sure William would love to have you around more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Speh-ser!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer stood at the coffee station, getting his fourth cup of the day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Long night?” Morgan asked him. Spencer shrugged him off. “Aw come on, pretty boy. What kept you up all night?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer took a sip of his coffee. “Reading.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Reading?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You usually don’t go for four cups of coffee when you’re just up late reading. What are you not telling me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Pen, I’m not telling you who he is,” you argued as you and Garcia came into the bullpen. “Who I’m romantically involved with is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> business.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, (Y/N)! I won’t tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pinky promise! You’ve been together for a few months, it’s gotta be pretty serious!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, Pen, I respect his privacy, and he respects mine. Don’t we have a case to get briefed on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer smiled into his mug as Garcia continued to follow and pester you as you headed towards the conference room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At least tell me a little bit about him! What does he do for a living? Does he have siblings? Has he-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Penelope, I love you, but i’m not telling you these things. I know you, you’ll try and find him on the internet somewhere.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Find who?” JJ asked as she took her seat in the conference room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“(Y/N)’s secret boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh, (Y/N) has a secret boyfriend?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and when won’t tell us anything about him!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we just start the meeting? Hotch?” you begged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. We have a big case in front of us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emily was </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And Hotch and JJ knew. To say the team was upset was an understatement. But Spencer was probably hurt the most. He refused to talk to JJ, and Emily. But he was angriest at JJ.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” you said, walking up to his desk. “I brought you a coffee.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything I can do?” He shook his head. “Okay. Well, if there is, you know I’m here for you, Spence.” You rested your hand on his shoulder. He put his on top of yours and gave your hand a squeeze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“(Y/N), can I talk to you for a minute?” Emily asked you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. It is good to have you back, Em.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? You’re not mad at me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Emily. And you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No, I’m not mad at you. It’s not everyday someone you love comes back from the dead, I should know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So… Does anyone else know about you and Reid?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, was that what you wanted to talk to me about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, it was the ‘are you mad’ thing. But does anyone else know? Or am I the only one to figure it out?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hotch knows. That’s it. We don’t want the team to know, at least not yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it. My lips are sealed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Em.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure we’re ready to tell them?” you asked Spencer as you drove into the parking garage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure. We’re in a good place. I think we can tell them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You parked your car and the two of you climbed out. Spencer took your hand in his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know Garcia’s gonna maul us,” you laughed as you stepped onto the elevator.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably,” Spencer laughed. He pulled you into his side and wrapped his arm around you. “You know, I was thinking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re always thinking, Spence.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but it’s what I was thinking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what were you thinking, Dr Reid?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m almost always at your place, most of my stuff is in your closet. What if we moved in together?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Move in together? Like, live together? Like, you move into my house?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Unless you don’t want to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love that, Spencer! I mean, we’re basically living together anyway, it would be weird if we didn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer smiled at you as the doors to the elevator opened. “Let’s go tell the team.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer was nervous. He kept gripping and releasing the strap of his bag, holding it close to his body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Spence, you okay?” JJ asked him as you flew home from your latest case. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t seem like it. What’s going on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer looked around the jet. You were deep in conversation with Rossi and Morgan. He gestured for JJ to move closer. He shifted so you could only see his back if you decided to look over. He pulled a small box out of his bag. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I picked this up from that antique shop we passed. I’m, uh, I plan on proposing tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my gosh, Reid!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“JJ! Shhh!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry, I just got excited. But oh my god, Spence! I’m so excited for you two!” JJ whispered. “So, do you have a plan?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna take her to our favorite restaurant. William’s staying over with Jack.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Hotch is in on it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer nodded. “But we planned the sleepover for the boys weeks ago, so (Y/N) just thinks it’s a date night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I wish you luck, Spence.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I have to finish up some paperwork,” you told Spencer as you packed up to head home, “but I’ll be ready in time for our reservations, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, sweetheart.” He kissed your cheek before gathering his stuff and heading out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You sighed as you looked over your report. The case you came back from was one with kids, which were always harder on you. You pulled your phone out and called Hotch’s sister-in-law, Jessica. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Jess, it’s (Y/N). Is Willie still up? Great, can I say goodnight to him?” While you waited for Jess to put your nephew on the phone, you dug your keys out of your bag. “Hey, buddy, it’s Auntie (Y/N)! How’s your sleepover? Wow, that sounds awesome. Are you listening to Miss Jessica? A whole ‘nother hour? Wow, you must have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>super </span>
  </em>
  <span>good. But remember, she said bedtime, which means you need to go to bed. I love you, Willie, I’ll pick you up in the morning. Goodnight, buddy. Give the phone back to Miss Jessica.” You unlocked the car while you waited for Jess to come back on. “Thanks, Jess. Yeah, I’ll be there about 9 tomorrow to get him. I- mhph!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Someone grabbed your throat and wrapped their hand around your throat. You dropped your phone in surprise and started screaming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>(Y/N)? (Y/N), are you okay? Oh, my god! Aaron? Aaron!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Emergency. Roundtable ASAP</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-Hotch</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer looked at his phone and sighed. Apparently he and you would have to push your reservations to another day. He stuck the ring in his pocket, just in case you managed to make the reservations, somehow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he got into the conference room, Garcia wrapped him in a hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Spencer. Spencer, I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? What’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hotch pulled up the security video from the parking garage. “(Y/N) was kidnapped leaving the office tonight. As you can see, they took her in her own car. We put out an APB, but so far, nothing. Cruz knows, and I have already talked to the director. This is top priority.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer collapsed into a chair, anxiety filling his body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Reid, if you need to sit this one out-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Absolutely not. I’m going. I’m going to find her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You woke up in a dingy room. Panic started to rise when you couldn’t move your arms or legs, but you calmed yourself, and decided to take in your surroundings. It smelled musty, like a basement. There was little light, only a single bulb lit the room. You heard someone walking towards you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you?” you asked, though the person was still out of your sight. “What do you want from me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A man stepped into the dim light. “You ruined my life. So now I’m going to take yours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You see, that would mean something to me, if I knew who you were.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You-you don’t recognize me? You ruined my life!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, first off, it’s dark in here. Second, if I’m the reason you got locked up, you probably deserved it. Third, I see so many scumbags, you all start to blend together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” The man slapped you across the face. “I was just going to hold you here until you gave up hope, but now? Now you’re going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>wish</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’d just kill you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You leaned forward in the chair. “Good luck. You won’t break me. My team will find me. And believe me, when my dad gets his hands on you, he’ll tear you limb from limb.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but William’s dead, isn’t he? I should know, I was at his funeral.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You blanched at that. “You were- never mind. I wasn’t talking about him. When David Rossi gets to you, he will rip you apart like a starved wolf.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man grabbed your chin. “They may find you, but they won’t find you alive.” He untied your arms only to pull your arms up and tie the rope to a banister on the ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been five hours since she’s been kidnapped,” Hotch said. “And we have no leads. Garcia, is there anyone in her past that might want to hurt her?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, but I’m on it,” she said, typing away on her laptop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Reid, you okay?” Morgan asked. “You look like you’re going to be sick.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer looked up, clutching the ring in his fist. “I should have stayed here with her. She’d still be here if I didn’t go home first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Spence, you can’t blame yourself,” JJ told him, resting her hand on his shoulder. “She was in the FBI’s parking garage, no one could have predicted this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll get her back, Reid,” Rossi promised. “None of us are going to stop until we find her and bring her home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your body was bloodied and in pain, but you’d be damned if you let this guy know that. He had left the room and gone up a set of stairs, leading you to believe you were in some kind of basement. You took some deep breaths, though breathing hurt. You closed your eyes and thought of all the reasons you had to keep going. William, first and foremost. Spencer, Penelope, the rest of the BAU. All the women taken by men like this one, being tortured just like you. Those were your reasons, and you had to hold on to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I found something!” Garcia said. “Mason Stone. He was going to enter the Academy, but he cheated on an entry test. (Y/N) reported him and got him disqualified. Oh, here’s the kicker. They went to the same high school, and their parents were friends. Their dads worked together, and their moms were in the same book club and were both part of the PTA. And, and, and! Mason owns a house in Montclair. Address is on your tablets.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” Hotch said as everyone jumped up. “Let’s bring her home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did I do to you?” you asked the man torturing you, your voice raspy from crying in pain. “What did I do that makes you think I deserve this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I already told you, (Y/N). You ruined my life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I ruined many lives, I lock killers up for a living.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really don’t recognize me, do you?” He gripped your chin. “But, you didn’t really look at me, did you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You gasped. “Mason.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right. You got me kicked out of the Academy. You ruined my life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You ruined your own life,” you told him. “You cheated on the test. Did you really think the </span>
  <em>
    <span>FBI </span>
  </em>
  <span>wouldn’t notice you cheated?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door to the basement banged open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mason Stone, FBI!” Hotch yelled. “Step away from her.” Not taking his eyes off Mason, he said, “Reid, go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer ran over to you and untied your arms. You collapsed into him and started sobbing into his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew you’d find me. I knew you’d find me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer shushed you and held you close, letting you cry against him while Rossi cuffed your tormentor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re never going to see the light of day again, pal,” Rossi told him. Mason winced. “Oh, I’m sorry, are the cuffs too tight? Too bad. Let’s go, dirtbag.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer and Hotch led you out of the basement to the ambulance that was waiting. Spencer refused to let you go as you got loaded into the ambulance. He rode with you the whole way to the hospital and only let go of you when the doctors took you in for treatment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey. Are you okay?” JJ asked him, sitting beside him in the waiting room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We got her back,” Morgan said, sitting on his other side. “She’s safe now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer pulled the ring out of his pocket and looked at it in his palm. “I almost lost her,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you didn’t, Spence. And I’m sure the doctors will let you back with her soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m never letting her leave on her own again,” Spencer vowed. “I’m never leaving her side.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dr Reid?” one of the nurses said, coming up to him. “You can come back now. She had a punctured lung, a fractured wrist, and she has a severe concussion, but she’ll be fine. Although, I suggest finding her a good therapist sooner rather than later. She’s asleep now, but she’ll be up soon.” The nurse held the door open for Spencer, who thanked the nurse before sitting at your side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat by the bed, not taking his eyes off you while you slept. He didn’t notice as the rest of the team started filing in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How is she?” Garcia softly asked, resting her hands on Reid’s shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still asleep,” Reid said. “Punctured lung, fractured wrist, major concussion, plus a few cuts requiring stitches.” He still had the ring in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we’ll give you two some privacy,” Hotch said. “Come on, out, out.” He ushered the others out, despite the protesting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You started stirring, slowly opening your eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you” Spencer said, smiling at you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” you said, voice raspy. You moved to sit up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, rest, (Y/N),” Spencer told you. “You went through major physical trauma, don’t exert yourself.” He took your hand in his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” you asked him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled. “I should be asking you that.” He kissed the back of your hand. “You know, this isn’t exactly how I wanted to do this. I, uh, wanted to be sweet and romantic and cliche, but- after all this, I realized, it didn’t matter how, as long as I did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Spence, what are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He held the ring up. “(Y/N) (L/N), will you marry me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You covered your mouth with your hand as you felt your eyes welling up. “Yes, Spence, yes, a million times yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer smiled and slid the ring onto your finger before kissing you. The team came back into the room clapping. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations, you two!” Hotch said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About time!” came from Morgan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rossi kissed both of your cheeks, and Garcia and JJ wrapped you in hugs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a knock on the door and Jessica poked her head in. “Hey, guys. Is there room for one more visitor?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>William squeezed his way through the door and ran up to your bed. He climbed up and wrapped his arms around your neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, buddy,” you said, hugging him tightly. “I’m sorry I didn’t come pick you up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Auntie (Y/N),” he said. “Miss Jessica told me you got hurt by a bad man, I’m just happy you’re okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You smiled and kissed his cheek. “Hey. How would you feel if Uncle Spencer became your uncle for real?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He finally did it?” William asked, looking over at Spencer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait a minute, were you in on this, young man?” you asked him in a mock-angry voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled and nodded. “He asked me if it was okay </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever </span>
  </em>
  <span>ago.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You laughed and shook your head. “I love you boys.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“(L/N), what are you doing here?” Hotch asked you. “You still have three weeks of medical leave yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care. I’m ready to come back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Hotch. Let me come back. The doctors cleared me. I still have to wear this brace on my wrist, but I’m cleared for cases again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hotch sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Alright. But I’m going to keep an eye on you. If I see you start to not feel well, you’re sitting out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, where’s (Y/N)?” Morgan asked when the team gathered for a debriefing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She called out sick,” Hotch said. “She said not to worry though, she’s not contagious.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no,” the newest agent, Kate Callahan, said. “Did she say what was wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She didn’t share that with me. Just that she wasn’t feeling well and she was staying home. Garcia?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, the case. Well, it’s not a pretty one, guys.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer’s phone started ringing while the team sat around the police precinct. He pulled his phone out of his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys, I have to take this, I’ll be back,” he said, slipping out of the room. “Hey. What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I went to the doctor,” you told Spencer over the phone. “And I got some, uh, unexpected news. It’s not bad, necessarily. But it is news I want to tell you in person.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll try to get the next flight-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Reid.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to go, Hotch is calling me back. I’ll try to be back soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” Hotch asked while they walked back to the team.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so. (Y/N) just called, apparently she got some news from the doctor. She said it wasn’t bad, but she wanted to tell me in person.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hotch smiled and put his hand on Reid’s shoulder. “Get the next flight out of here. Go, be with your girl.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Hotch.” Spencer started gathering his things before giving a brief goodbye to the team and rushing out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Morgan asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Reid has an emergency at home,” Hotch said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no! Is everything okay?” JJ asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hotch smiled. “Everything is fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer unlocked the house and stepped inside. “(Y/N)?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In the living room!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer hung his bag on the hook by the door and walked into the living room. You were smiling and holding a box. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You held the box out to him. “Open it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spencer took the box and opened it. Laying in the box was a positive pregnancy test, on top of a sonogram picture. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my god. Are you- are we-” He looked at you as you nodded, tears in your eyes. “Oh, my god!” He smiled and wrapped you in a hug as he felt his eyes tearing up. “This is amazing, (Y/N)! We’re gonna be parents!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re gonna be parents,” you whispered, cupping his face in your hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You and Spencer walked into the bullpen holding hands. The team had gotten back the night before, and you wanted to tell them all at once. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’re looking chipper,” Morgan said. “Care to share?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, is everyone else here?” you asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, they’re at the roundtable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. We have some big news.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, guys? Before we start the debriefing, we have something to share,” Spencer said when you got into the conference room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hotch smiled. “Go ahead, guys.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You reached into your bag and dug out the picture. You held it up. “We’re having a baby!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The team’s congratulations overlapped as they all clamored to give you and Spencer hugs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, we’re not done!” you laughed. “We also have these for you.” You pulled a stack of papers out of your bag and passed them out. “Save the Dates. We’re just having a small ceremony, just family.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So that means you guys, William and Shelby, and my mom,” Spencer said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys, I hate to burst the happy bubble we’ve created,” Garcia said, “but we have a case in Massachusetts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You sat on the jet, looking at the new ring on your finger, smiling. You and Spencer had just gotten back to work from your honeymoon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>JJ sat down next to you. “How are you feeling?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Loving the morning sickness,” you told her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hummed in agreement and handed you a bottle of ginger ale. “That’s why I got you this. And these.” She handed you some crackers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the best, Jayje. Oh, do you want to go maternity shopping with me when we get back?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’d love to,” she said. “We should bring Garcia with us, too!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes! She has the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best </span>
  </em>
  <span>taste!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how are things with the missus?” Morgan asked Reid, sliding into the seat next to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never been happier,” Spencer said honestly. “I love her so much, look at her. She’s beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rossi sat down in front of you and JJ. “So, (Y/N), are you changing your last name? Should we start calling you Mrs. Reid?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rossi!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a knock on Hotch’s door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in!” You waddled over to Hotch’s desk and sat down. “Is everything okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I, uh, got a job offer. From the Academy. They want me to teach classes for future profilers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m seriously considering it,” you said. “I was thinking about what would be best for my family. And, I love working here, I love the BAU. But I don’t want both me and Spencer to be gone all the time, when this little girl needs us,” you said, resting your hand on your stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hotch nodded. “I understand.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think I should do?” you asked him. “And be honest, I won’t get mad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hotch tapped his fingers on his desk. “I think you should take the job,” he said. “You know we’ll always be here for you, we’ll always be your family.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You smiled, your eyes welling up with tears. “Thank you, Hotch. You know I love you, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled. “I know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here, I’m here!” Emily Prentiss said, running into the waiting room of the maternity ward. “I didn’t miss anything, did I?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Garcia got up and ran over to hug Emily. “Nope, nothing yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, this girl’s taking her good sweet time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have you guys been here?” Emily asked, going around and giving hugs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rossi looked at his watch. “16 hours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and according to Reid’s latest text update, she’s still just in labor,” Morgan said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow.” She flopped into a chair. “Poor (Y/N).”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek’s phone pinged. “Wait, wait, another Reid Update! She’s being moved to the delivery room!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woo!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not too long after, the nurse came into the waiting room. “She’s here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone stood up and made their way to the room. Garcia pushed the door open and they quietly filed in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, guys,” you whispered, cradling your sleeping daughter in your arms. “I’d like you to meet the newest member of our family, Diana Jane Reid.” You moved the blanket away from her face so the team could see her. “We’re going to call her DJ.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, she’s beautiful,” Garcia said. “Can I hold her?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You transferred the baby into her arms. “We named her after two of the most amazing, strong women. Spencer’s mother and mine.” Garcia passed the baby to JJ. “Jayje, how did you do that </span>
  <em>
    <span>twice</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>JJ chuckled. “I don’t know. I guess, I was just more focused on the baby than the pain.” She passed the baby to Rossi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s so little,” Rossi said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, my turn,” Emily said, smiling and holding her arms out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You looked at Spencer, who nodded. “So, we gave this a lot of thought. And, Derek, we would like you to be DJ’s godfather.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, really?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Morgan, we’re messing with you,” Spencer said. “Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course </span>
  </em>
  <span>we mean it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You smiled and shook your head. “Now, this next one was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>hard to choose, but, we decided, her godmother will be Emily.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, we know you’ll all be there for her should anything happen to us. So these titles are all arbitrary. You’re all going to be her aunts and uncles.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Except for Rossi,” Garcia cut in. “He’s gonna be Grandpa!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Pop-pop Rossi, sounds pretty good,” Hotch joked, passing the baby back to you. “(Y/N), don’t you have one more announcement?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes. Uh, I’m going to be leaving the BAU,” you said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t leave!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m not leaving-leaving. I took a job teaching at the Academy. I’ll work a regular job with regular hours, and I’ll always be home for DJ. Spence is still staying, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we wish you luck, (Y/N),” Rossi said. “And we’ll be here for you, always. For every new challenge you face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>